drunk truth or dare
by thehappydementor
Summary: Harry and his fellow griffindor 6th years decide that they should play truth or dare. but when firewhisky and the girls are added things, uh, develop.
1. truth or dare

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter If I did I would not be wasting my time writing this.

Note: thanks Mima for helping me come up with the idea!!

Harry sat on the edge of his bed contemplating whether or not to wake up everyone in the Gryffindor boys dormitories.

A sly grin came over his features as he pulled open the curtains surrounding his four poster bed.

Checking the coast was clear he tiptoed over to Ron's bed and pushed himself through the curtains.

"Ron!" he whispered prodding the seemingly dormant figure of the bed.

"Ron!" he whispered a little more urgently and shaking the figure with quite a lot of force.

Reaching over he pulled the thick blanket away from its face.

"AHhhhhhHHH!!" he screamed toppling out of the bed to find the real Ron Weasley standing over him with the other boys silently in fits of giggles.

"Sorry mate" he laughed helping Harry to his feet "Couldn't resist, Fred and George have been wanting to try that one out for ages and when the opportunity came around, well who am I to refuse." Ron gave him a cheeky smile that only Ron could pull off and the boys then left the dormitory for the common room.

Neville lead them over to the stuffed couches and they all sat, still laughing about the prank they had pulled on Harry.

Apparently Neville was not the most quite person to sleep next to and his snores had woken the other boys before Harry.

Ron had been able to see Harry through the light white sheet of part of the curtains they had adorning there beds and decided to beat him at his own game.

Dean grinned "guys! We have to wake the girls up and tell 'em this!" he laughed, wiping his eyes for the second time that night.

Harry scowled at this news and pushed Ron onto the couch seat next to him.

"Nah! Nah! We can't wake the girls because they'll probably tell professor McGonagall and then we won't ever be able to play again" Seamus blushed and ducked the oncoming barrage of pillows heading his way.

"The only reason you don't want to tell the girls what were doing is because it's likely Lavender won't like it!!" Seamus blushed even harder at this and began to defend his girlfriend.

"Ok! Ok!" Harry yelled trying to get there attention "we'll get the girls, but the real question is WHO will go get them" Harry glanced around the room at their openly gaping face's.

"I rest my case. That stairway has more bloody booby traps then Fred and George's joke shop!" they all laughed and Harry shifted into a more comfortable position.

Seamus left his spot on the floor and crawled over to the fire place and began rummaging around.

"Ah ha!!" pulling himself out of the seemingly deep hole under the carpet he removed his head.

"Ok everyone!" everyone turned toward Seamus and he held up a large brown box, it tinkled slightly catching everyone's attention.

"Let's play a little game".

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Next chappie coming to soon.


	2. Firewhiskey

Disclaimer: I wish I owned HP but alas I do notï. That lovely joy belongs to JK.

Ron and Neville grinned at each other and leaning forward each pulled out dark bottle.

Harry sat back with Dean and they both looked uncertainly at each other.

Turning back towards their friends they were just in time to see Ron blow some smoke out of his mouth.

" Charlie gave me some of this stuff a while a go, I agree with him totally by the way, does make you feel like a dragons breathing down your throat" he looked over to Dean and Harry, Harry was the first to speak.

"Uhh.....enticing?" Harry reached down into the box and pulled out one each for him and Dean.

"Well..." Dean glanced nervously at the dark bottle now residing in his hand. Harry looked back up from his bottle to Dean and they both gave each other grim smiles.

"Here goes" Harry lifted the bottle to his lips and Dean watched him carefully. Taking a deep swig the liquid rushed down his throat.

It felt like molten lava was cascading down into his stomach.

He removed the bottle from his lips and took a deep breath. Ron and Neville eyed him closely and Seamus just grinned.

Releasing the breath he didn't even know his was holding, smoke came out in billows.

"Wow" Harry coughed choking on the fiery substance "that was...new" he breathed and turned his head just in time to see Dean coughing violently into his bottle.

"Good?" Dean his shook his head vigorously and placed his bottle aside eyeing it with distaste.

"I prefer butterbeer thanks" he exclaimed moving slightly away from the offending drink.

"Ok, truth or dare who wants to go first?" Seamus tapped Ron on the shoulder and pointed over to the far end of one of the couches.

Neville looked up from one of his herbolgy books.

"What?"


	3. The Caretakers Kiss

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will. Wish I did.

A/N: Hello my wonderful reviewers! Here's the next chapter.

I would have posted this last night but unfortunately mum took away my internet cord.

Apparently I'm still grounded. So I am opting to post this during class (this is her big sister frown naughty naughty). Sshhh don't tell anyone.

A/N: please not Jeff the penguin of almost certain peril! No...no...anything but that!

**This chappie is dedicated to all those who have reviewed! Thanks guys keep it coming!! You all rock!!**

Neville glanced around the common room nervously. That look on Ron's face was not comforting.

"What?" he asked again, fear clenched at his stomach like a vice.

"Congratulations Neville you have just opted to go first in our little game" Harry gave a smirk that would rival Draco Malfoy, and leaned back against the couch.

Neville's face lost all colour and he glanced around quickly for a way out of the common room.

There it was! The fat lady's portrait- just a couple of meters away from where he was sitting.

Neville licked his dry lips nervously as he edged his way over to the end of the couch,

jumping off, he pelted towards the entrance. Dean, a fanatic football fan, lunged off the couch and tore after Neville who was getting closer to his goal.

Leaping into the air, Dean flew into Neville and tackled him to the ground mercilessly.

Neville, who's face was now buried into the carpet, groaned.

"Come on Nev, lighten up! It's just truth or dare, just a friendly little game that's all." Dean's feral grin betrayed his soothing tone. Patting the boy on the back, he helped Neville up from the ground.

"That's what you all said about exploding snap!" Neville moaned as he was lead back to the couches by Harry and Seamus "It's taken me months to grow back my eyebrows!"

Ron tried to stifle a laugh and was failing miserably.

Neville noticed this and glared at him viciously "I suppose **you'd** find it funny," he spat, "but I don't! You weren't the one who had to stay in the hospital wing over night while with bald eyes! That place gives me the creeps" he shuddered.

Harry nodded sympathetically, waiting impatiently for the game to begin.

"Okay...Ron, you go first instead," he said decisively.

Neville looked slightly relived.

"So, Truth or Dare," Seamus asked, leaning off the couch, Ron gulped and moved closer.

"Dare," he said, voice quavering slightly.

"Good- at least someone around here has balls," Seamus shot a pointed look to Neville and then turned back to the redhead. "Alright, I dare you to strip down to your boxers, walk up to Professor McGonagall, and say 'I know you can't deny it, come on cat woman! Kiss me!!"

Ron made a face, then grinned "You know, you came up with that one awfully fast Finnigan- been lying awake at night dreaming of someone who _isn't_ a blond fifth year?"

"Blerg gross guys, Ron don't you dare do that, I'll have nightmares for weeks knowing you've snogged McGonagall. Besides I'll also write to you mother," Harry stopped, looking thoughtful he changed tack. "Actually, go on Ron have a wonderful time. I want to see the howler you get from Mrs Weasley in the morning, that's always a good laugh," Harry gave a cheeky grin and moved to sit near the protection of Dean.

"Hey! I am a Gryffindor! I don't back out on dares. Goodbye boys I have a date with McGonagall" Ron grinned and began to take off his robes.

Once in the required dress code he strode towards the portrait hole, muttering the password he disappeared into the darkness of the corridor in the general direction of McGonagall.

"Wow... I didn't think he'd actually do it!" Harry laughed as Seamus closed the portrait hole with a grin.

"Neither did I but when it comes to Ron he can show amazing Gryffindor courage and bravery at the oddest moments" Harry nodded in agreement.

Ron had shown bravery that not many other Gryffindors could match at times. Like when he had sacrificed himself at the age of eleven on the giant chess set. Or when he'd faced his worst fear, spiders, upon meeting Aragog in the Forbidden Forest and going down into the chamber later that year to rescue his sister with Harry.

The boys past the time getting increasingly tipsy on Charlie's firewhiskey whilst they waited for Ron to return. After what seemed like an eternity the portrait opened again and in trudged Ron with red, swollen lips and a haunted expression. Against his bone white face his freckles stood out alarmingly. In contrast his ears were a vivid fire engine red.

"How was it Ron?!" asked Harry eagerly, his nose red, legs wobbling a little.

"It was dark" Ron's voice was choked and stilted as he blurted- "Filch and McGonagall are the same height"

It took a moment for the inebriated (a/n my sister told me that word (it means pissed, drunk, legless, paraletic, loaded, full as a boot - you get what I mean)) sixth years to understand what he meant, but when they did there was a general uproar.

Neville was looking decidedly ill whilst Dean retched in the corner. Ron was rocking back and forth, hugging his knees whilst Seamus took a swig of alcohol to wash out the imagined taste. Harry sat stock still and suddenly stone cold sober as he stared at Ron with wide eyes.

"NEXT!" he screamed suddenly. Everyone was jolted back into awareness "I vote Neville since he dodged the first time"

The other three agreed...

A/N: Oooohhh cliffie!!! What will poor Neville be subjected to next? And what the hell happened to Seamus's pants? Find out in the next chapter of.... 'The drunk truth or dare game'!!

PS: this may (probably will) become Ron/Hermione. I'm sorry to my Harry/ Hermione reviewer but dude its incest!

If you don't like it, Get out while you still can!!!


	4. Neville's choice

Disclaimer: sadly I will never be able to own HP. Also my mobile now works again, for those concerned readers out there who care.

A/N: sorry this took a while was playing up. For me anyway. Hope all my wonderful reviewers enjoy this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it.

**PS: this is just for me. When this chappie is uploaded call it 'Neville's choice'.**

Harry huddled into the corner with Ron, Seamus and Dean. "Alright, what are we going to do to him?" Ron whispered throwing secretive glances Neville's way.

Seamus's face brightened, "we could dare him to go into Snape's dungeon naked!" they all laughed at the image.

Neville sat on the floor with his 'mimble mibletonia'. It crooned softly in his hands and placing it aside he picked up 'my greenhouse' by Erasmus Bradshaw and turned to the marked page.

Glancing up he noticed them all crowded round each other laughing with mirth.

Neville groaned this was not good.

"Alright, were done" Ron called out and Neville came trudging over looking about ready to sacrifice himself to the mercy of a man eating Venus fly trap.

"Neville" Ron asked a smirk planted firmly between his ears.

"Truth or dare".

**A/n: that's it folks...................................................**

**Nah I'm not that cruel.**

Neville looked thoughtful, "truth" he answered, ecstasy flooding his face at the look the others were giving him.

Apparently they had not thought about this option.

"Truth!" Ron was on his feet looking outraged. "Truth?" he repeated to himself as though making sure he had heard Neville clearly.

Dean now watched as Ron paced up and back the common room muttering to himself.

"Yes Ron I pick truth, you know, the other part of this game. I think that's why it's called 'TRUTH or dare', you have a choice" Neville turned away from Ron and back to the other boys.

Neville placed his hands on his knees and prepared himself for the question.

"Alright Nev, you pick truth, you'll get truth" Harry cleared his throat...

Ginny Weasley had just gone to go to the bathroom but ended up sitting on the floor near the common room door listening to the boy's antics.

She was thoroughly intrigued, apparently her brother, Ron, had just kissed Filch after mistaking him for McGonagall and Neville was the first one to pick truth.

She smiled; Parvati and Lavender would not want to miss this.

Getting up she ran back to the girl's dormitories to wake them.

"Parvati, Lav wake up" she whispered shaking them both.

Lavender pulled off her eye mask. "What is it Ginny it's..." she looked at her alarm clock on her bedside table "11:30 at night".

Parvati sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

Ginny grinned through the darkness.

"Harry, Ron, Seamus..." at the sound of her boyfriends name Lavender was wide awake "...Dean and Neville are all playing 'truth or dare'. And I think their a bit drunk too" she giggled and both girls crawled out of bed and put on their dressing gowns.

"I say we join them, can't let the boys have all the fun" the three opened up the door and headed down to the common room.

A/N: that's the end of this chappie guys.

Hope you enjoy, the next one will be coming very soon, and sorry this one took so long.

Don't worry you won't have to go on withdrawal.


	5. girls, snape and ron's dirty mind

Disclaimer: hello! I don't own anything!! Sorry this chappie took so long!

A/N: thanks 4 the reviews guys! I'll keep writing!

Thanks to my wonderful beta's Alaranth-88 and J2. Thank you!

"Ok, well just go in there and tell them we want to play as well" Ginny reached out a hand to grasp the door handle.

"Do you think we should tell McGonagall?" Lavender whispered pulling Ginny away from the door.

"No, because the boys will get upset for one thing and besides I WANT to play" Parvati pushed both girls out of the way and wrenched the door open.

Ron, Neville, Harry, Seamus and Dean all turned around to find Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Ginny Weasley standing at the end of the stairway, hands on hips and glaring at them.

"Oh no" Seamus breathed and, still clutching his bottle of firewhisky began to stagger over to the far end of the common room.

"Lav" he said apologetically, still edging away from them "darling, sweetie, cutie-pie, Love?..." he trailed off as Lavender approached him menacingly.

"You're playing truth or dare..." she whispered dangerously, her eyes not leaving Seamus.

He looked about ready to die right there.

"And you didn't ask us to play!!" she yelled, all the boys looked up at her with shock.

"But...we thought you would tell McGonagall and then we wouldn't be able to play" Ron argued, Parvati sent a glare his way and sat down on one of the couches next to Neville.

"Well" Ginny began "We thought about that but then Parvati.." she nodded in the girls direction "said she wanted to join in so we came down here instead" Ginny crossed her arms and glared daggers at Ron and Harry who looked like they had been petrified.

Dean snapped out of his daze and took the lead.

"Alright, you girls want to play huh? Perfect!" he rubbed his hands together in a sinister 'I'm-a-cartoon-villain' kind of way.

Dean motioned to the other boys around him and they all formed a huddle on the couch furthest from their targets.

"Were going to make them wish they had never asked to play" Dean said with a manic grin.

Seamus looked torn between sheer ecstasy and complete terror.

Parvati watched the boys suspiciously.

"What do you think their planning to do to us?" she whispered to Ginny and Lavender her eyes not leaving the scene before them.

"I've got no idea" Ginny answered impatiently, she was getting fed up with waiting for them to come up with a suitable dare for them, they were taking too long.

Ginny glanced up just in time to see Harry and the rest of the boys erupt into ruckus laughter, suddenly she felt her stomach drop to her toes.

"When will they hurry up?!" Lavender moaned, hanging over the side of the couch like a limp rag.

"I can't stand waiting for so long, oh their going to give us something horrible!" she moaned again lifting herself off the side of the couch and settling down between the cushions.

All the boys grinned wickedly, what to do to them?

"I know!" announced Ron "Lets make them take off their clothes and take a swim in the lake!" he looked triumphant. There was a general approvement of this ideauntil Neville decided to make himself known.

"I had no idea you were into such kinky stuff Weasley" said Seamus obviously trying to get him back "Incest? How very...ergh. Okay I was trying to make that a joke but just...ergh" Ron looked horrified, he obviously hadn't thought of this until Neville raised his hand slightly; the boys laughter quieted down and they all looked expectantly at Neville.

"I have an idea" he said quietly to the group, eyes not leaving the interesting spot on the carpet they had glued themselves to "we...we..." he seemed to have trouble trying to say what he needed to say "we-could-send-them-down-to-Snape's-dungeon-and-make-them-each-give-him-a-lap-dance!" he blurted in a whisper, they all gave a shudder. Neville's face now became a shade of red to rival the Weasley's (indignant Ron: "HEY!" Author: 'sorry!') And he squirmed on the couch.

"Well I like it" Harry grinned, Neville relaxed at his approval "What do you say lads?!" he asked, unable to keep the quiver of excitement and fear out of his voice.

The other boys nodded with a grin and they all turned around to the girls who were in various states of boredom.

Lavender was hanging floppily over the side of the couch with Parvati next to her platting Ginny's hair.

"Oh girls!" Seamus called out; rising off the couch he was sitting on to go over to them.

The other boys followed suit, each trying to stifle their laughter.

"We have a dare for you" he said evilly, plonking himself opposite Lavender

"WAIT!" Parvati shouted "You haven't asked us 'truth or dare'"

The boys looked heartbroken "Oh yeh" groaned Dean "So what is it- truth or-"

"DARE!" screamed Ginny. Parvati and Lavender each punched her "I'm sorry but I never got to do dare back home- Fred and George are just tooo scary. What could these four possibly have in mind?"

Seamus grinned "We dare you to 'walk down to Snape's dungeon and give him a lap dance" the boys seemed very proud of themselves when Lavender and Parvati each punched a rapidly growing red Ginny

"Well who knew they had so much imagination..." she mumbled rubbing her arms.

Ron smirked at her "...yeah give him a lap dance..." he repeated as if in a daze, suddenly his eyes grew very large as a thought struck him "individually" the boy's glee mounted as this was said and Parvati and Lavender glared daggers at Ginny.

"Fine! "Ginny exclaimed pushing herself up from the floor and heading over to the portrait hole.

She turned around, arms crossed over her chest and with her foot tapping against the ground impatiently, she raised her eyebrows expectantly, it was at that precise moment that Ron realised how much his younger sister took after his mother.

This was obviously the wrong thing to think about at the time as a look of pure horror and disgust over took his features as he pictured what his sister was about to do, whilst also thinking she was a lot like his mother.

Bad, bad image.

Ron's face lost all colour and he promptly wished he hadn't had quite so much firewhisky as he bolted up from his seat and ran to the boys bathroom.

After watching Ron's display the group turned back to Ginny to watch her motion over to the girls again.

Harry noticed that Lavender looked quite disappointed to see that Ginny was not distracted in the least and they both stood quietly and, following Ginny, exited the portrait hole, much to the angry disgruntled Fat Lady's disappointment. ("When will you kids go to bed?! I'll get the headmistress if you keep this up!!").

A/N: that's it guys, I'm leaving you in suspense!! maniac laughter! Don't worry 6th chappie has already been started so you won't have to wait as long as you did for this one.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Girls and Dungeons unmixable things

Disclaimer: another 'I don't own anything' speech. I swear it's not as long winded as Dumbledore's start of term, ones.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry this one took so long! I'm on holidays at the moment so I haven't had that much access to the net!

The girls walked quietly down to the dungeons, each step filling them with growing dread at what they were about to do.

'_A lap dance with SNAPE!!'_ Ginny grimaced at the thought, glancing sideways she checked on how the others were doing.

Lavender was extremely pale and wide eyed while Parvati was inspecting her nails, she didn't look nervous at all, more bored than nervous.

Parvati turned her head away from her nails to look at Ginny, she was looking quite shocked, and so was Lavender.

"Oh come on guys!" she grinned taking them both by the hand and squeezing them hard in a comforting way.

They both gave her looks that clearly said to 'shut up' but Parvati was going to have none of it.

"Listen we'll just go in there do a little dance and then go back to the boys, no problem!" she grinned cheerily again and was about to skip into the dungeons which now loomed in front of them until Lavender stopped her.

"What Lav?" she asked trying to keep the annoying pitch out of her voice.

"I've just had a brilliant idea!" she gushed, her eyes gleaming in the darkness with some unknown plan.

"What?" Ginny asked, her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot impatiently.

Lavender pulled both girls over to a corner just outside the door.

"Why don't we just wait outside the door for a while and then go back, they won't know that we didn't actually do the dare, if were gone for a significant amount of time they won't notice"

The other two girls murmured their consent and sat down against the cold stone wall shifting slightly to get comfortable.

"Ugh...This...is...So...Uncomfortable" Parvati groaned

"This is going to be a long night" whispered Ginny as she checked her watch before leaning back against the wall.

_Back at Gryffindor Tower._

Ron sat on the couch, watch in hand staring at it watching the minutes tick by.

Grinning, he turned around to the others.

"That's 20 minutes they've been dancing with Snape!!" the boys fell into laughter again. They had decided to start counting how long the girls were taking when Seamus had suggested it, because he thought they should know and because he was extremely bored.

"This is perfect!! They asked to play and we gave them the worst dare ever!" Dean shouted.

"Can you imagine it..." all the boys looked at him and gave a collective shudder.

"Imagine what?"

Ron stopped laughing immediately, he knew that voice, the smile he was wearing slid gracefully off his face and slowly but surly he turned around, dreading the person he was about to face.

There she stood in all her prefect glory, eyebrows raised, arms crossed, and her prefect badge pinned proudly to her dressing grown.

Harry and Ron swallowed hard.

Hermione Granger was not in the best of moods and boy did her two best friends know it.

_Back in the dungeons_

"Right I think we've been down here long enough" Ginny announced and gathering her things together, she stood stretching out her cramped legs.

"Yeah I guess your right" Lavender replied and she too stood, helping Parvati to her feet.

Just as they were about to leave Parvati heard something coming from the dungeon door behind them.

Her eyes widened in terror as she grabbed Ginny and Lavender and pulled them back against the wall, Ginny gave out a yelp of surprise and Parvati leaned across and thru her hand roughly over Ginny's mouth to keep her quiet.

Out of the darkness from where they were standing they could see a silhouette, lighted by the moonlight flooding through the one window, just a few meters above there heads, conveniently keeping them in shadow.

A very familiar long hooked nose and greasy hair swarmed into their view, Parvati gasped.

The shadows head whipped around to face them and each girl flattened themselves as much as they could against the wall, each holding their breath.

It stared at them for a few minutes before reaching out and taking hold of the edge of the door.

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath. She could feel Parvati and Lavender squeezing her hands until they went numb.

Peeking one eye open she was came face to face with shadow Snape, her heart was pounding in her ears as she willed the shadow with all her might to disappear.

Snape stepped further out of the dungeon, coming closer towards the girls.

Lavender could not tear her eyes away.

The ray of moonlight wavered slightly as he slowly stepped into view. His black eyes swept the corridor and he took another step forward, so that his robes fluttered slightly at the girls' feet, almost teasingly.

With one more sweeping glance he moved backwards, plunging himself into darkness and disappearing back into his den.

The door slammed behind him, creating a booming echo throughout the corridor.

All three girls let out a sigh of relief as they each slumped against the wall and slid their way down, bumping the bottom of the ground as they sat sprawled on the floor.

"Oh" Ginny gasped "My" Lavender followed "God" Parvati concluded, taking deep breaths.

Pushing themselves off the floor they each took off down the darkened hallway, not looking back.

Parvati hoped that they had been down their long enough for the boys to believe they'd done the dare, or they'd be toast.

A/N: hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am really sorry this one took so long. I'm really sorry all my faithful reviewers! But don't fret; Chapter 7 has already been started.

Thanks and...PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Question's and Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter stuff, none of it do you hear me. Okay on with the next Chappie.

As the three rounded the corner to where the fat lady's portrait stood they all reflected on what had just happened.

They had gone down there to do a dare, but instead opting for pretending to doing it and waiting there for a while before going back, then almost getting caught by professor Snape the greasy slimy snake himself!

Standing outside the Fat Lady's portrait Ginny wondered how the boys had whiled away the time while they were gone.

She gave the password and each girl headed inside, thanking the sleepy fat lady on their way, only to come face to face with the funniest sight they had seen in a while.

Seamus was standing on the coffee table holding his bottle of firewhisky high above his head shouting incoherently, with Ron, Harry and Dean behind him shouting just as loud.

Neville on the other hand was now slowly making his way toward the other three near the fat lady's portrait.

"Hey...how'd it go?" he asked shyly, a small smile on his face.

"Fine" Ginny muttered hurriedly taking in the scene before her with obvious confusion.

"Umm...Neville what exactly is going on?, we were only gone maybe half an hour and now there's...this" she made a gesture with her hand over to what was happening.

"Oh... yeah, Hermione came down and she wasn't very happy at what we were doing...a...a...and then she spotted the...The...the drinks and she wanted them..." he gestured to the others "to hand over their drinks" he smiled shyly.

"Where's your drink Neville?" Parvati asked spying Neville's empty hand, he blushed slightly.

"I gave mine to Hermione, save the trouble of...this happening" a wry smile came over his face making him look much older, handsome.... less boyish.

All three girls grinned at him and turned back to Hermione, who was now playing tug of war with Ron and the offending Firewhisky bottle.

Deciding that was enough Ginny walked over the squabbling friends.

She glanced at her older brother and smiled, this was so typical of him, fighting with Hermione, when would he just come out and say he liked her.

She shook her head and looked to Hermione, the girl was so stubborn, more stubborn then her.

Ginny turned around and looked to the others, Parvati must have caught on to what she was going to do because she gave her the thumbs up and began bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly.

Turning back, Ginny reached out and grabbed the bottle out of their hands and sculled the rest of the whisky, throwing the empty bottle to the floor when she was done.

Ron looked shocked as did Hermione, but as soon as Hermione looked at Ginny she gave her a disappointed look and was about to turn away when Ginny grabbed her and Ron and pushed them together their lips touching. And that's when she went over to Harry, Dean and Seamus to watch.

Harry was smiling widely and as soon as she reached him he patted her on the back proudly, laughing as he did so.

"Well done Gin" he chuckled watching his two friends locked in the embarrassing awkward situation.

But the kiss did not last long as they both pushed each other away looking disgusted with one another and sat as far away from each other as they could.

Ginny smiled at Harry "Guess it'll take a bit of time" she whispered to him, he grinned at her "yeah...and nudging" the smirk never left his face.

"Oh yes and shoving" she continued "oh and don't forget pushing them into unsuspecting closets time and time again" he patted her on the back once more and headed over to the others to sit on the couch together.

Ginny smiled at their 'unofficial' plan and went to sit next to Dean.

"Alright!!" called Harry who was grinning widely as he held up his hands for silence, everyone became still and he grinned at Ginny from where he was sitting.

"Okay! Everyone! Next dare" he smiled evilly and looked around at the group deducting who hadn't had a go yet.

"Since Parvati, Lavender and Ginny had their dare last, they can ask a new person to go" he smiled dashingly at them and leaned back against the couch.

"Ok" Ginny batted her eyelashes flirtingly at him; she understood the meaning behind the words 'new person'.

He thought they'd ask truth or dare to Hermione, as she was the person who just joined the group.

Boy would he be wrong.

Ginny turned her head towards Lavender and Parvati and they began to whisper.

"Alright, Harry thinks that were going to dare Hermione...well I say we turn the tables and dare him instead. Have a think girls, what do you want the 'boy-who-lived' to do" her eyes flashed momentarily with excitement.

"'Boy-who-lived', Ginny?" Parvati asked innocently "he's about to become 'the-boy-who-lived-to-regret-it'".

They hunched over into a small circle so no one could over hear.

"Alright....ideas anyone?" Lavender asked pulling her robes tighter around her body to keep her warm.

They all slumped into silence.

"We could...ugh" Parvati looked frustrated "I just realised...we haven't asked him yet" the other two looked at each other with disappointment but then their faces brightened.

"Well that's fine with me if he picks either...I mean how many girls would love to be in our position. Either ask Harry Potter to tell you something about himself that no one else knows OR dare him to do something equally embarrassing" Ginny could not stop herself, she burst out laughing.

"I just realised something" she whispered, ignoring the looks she was getting from the others at her sudden bout of glee. "We never got to dare Neville, little sneak weaselled his way out of his truth" realisation dawned on Parvati and Lavender's faces and they both looked like they would just die with excitement.

"But we'll get him later, lets go ask Harry that inevitable question" sliding off the chair Ginny strode over to Harry and sat down on the arm of the couch next to him.

Lavender and Parvati followed taking their places next to Ginny.

Ginny tapped Harry on the shoulder, smiling innocently, making her look like an angel.

"Oh Harry" she asked, her voice was like bells ringing, no doubt in their minds that she had been wanting to do this for some time.

The boy in question turned around and smiled up at her "Hello Ginny" he said earnestly.

"We forgot" she said waving her hands flippantly "truth or dare?" she asked kindly her smile never waving in the least.

"Umm...?" he thought for a while before answering.

A/N: I'm going to be evil and leave it here...CLIFFIE!!! cackles evilly

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one is coming.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	8. ideas and underwear

Disclaimer: JKR owns HP, not me. Don't get that confused. As they say 'on with the chapter'

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long in updating

Previously on 'drunk truth or dare'

"_We forgot" she said waving her hands flippantly "truth or dare?" she asked kindly her smile never wavering in the least._

"_Umm...?" he thought for a while before answering._

"Hmmm...." Harry's hand left its spot on his knee and came to rest just below his chin.

"I think...dare" he answered finally before giving Ginny a genuine smile and turning back towards the others.

Ginny walked back towards Parvati and Lavender, smiling all the way.

"Dare" she said sitting down onto the plush crimson carpet.

"Is that was he said? Exactly what he said?" Parvati asked glancing back over to Harry, who was now shaking his head at a rather rude joke Dean had made about Professor Flitwick.

"Yes" Ginny answered impatiently.

She had known all along that he would pick dare, being the Gryffindor that he is.

She smiled at his predictability.

But then returned her state of mind to the task at hand.

"Well, what will we dare our darling little savoir" she asked her voice taking on a simpering tone that reminded them all of Professor Umbridge.

A shudder went around the group as they remembered that particular DADA Professor.

Ginny shook her head and became quite serious and business like.

She straightened her robes and flexed her hands.

"I think we should spend a bit more time on this one" Parvati whispered as she glanced back over to Harry.

"So do I" Lavender agreed as did Ginny and they turned back to face each other.

Parvati reached into her robes and pulled out a piece of ordinary parchment, a quill and some ink.

"Alright, why don't we write down all the ideas we come up with, no matter how dumb or ludicrous, then we will pick the best one out of them all. And we can use the leftover ones for other times. Then we won't take as long." They all agreed with the rather smart plan and began to think.

Lavender giggled slightly, catching the girl's attention.

"What is it Lav?" Ginny asked her, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Oh...no it's silly" she waved it off almost immediately but Ginny would have none of it.

"Oh...fine, well I was just thinking how adorable he would look in....well..." Parvati couldn't keep waiting for much longer. They had been thinking for quite some time and all they had at the moment was some blank parchment and nerves.

"...my bra and underwear" she lapsed into giggles and shoved both her hands over her mouth to quite them.

Ginny's eyes widened with realisation.

"You mean the black, lacy one with red hearts?" she inquired, intrigued. Lavender nodded her head and began to giggle again, with Ginny and Parvati joining her.

"Oh my god!" Parvati gasped out.

"That's what we're doing to him!" she shouted in triumph and turned toward Harry who was now in the middle of a wrestling match with Seamus.

"Just wait Harry Potter" Ginny whispered to the others "we'll make a drag queen out of you yet".

A/N: I am going to be a cruel bitch and leave it here! Ah ha ha ha ha more maniac laughter I am sooooo Evil!!!

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Harry's dare andwait McGonagall!

Disclaimer: I don't see why I bother. No one reads this stuff anyway. Oh well I don't own anything.

A/N: I am so very sorry that the last chapter was so short. This chapter will be better I promise!!

Also I am sooo sorry this chapter has taken so long as well.

Exams and all!

Parvati stood up grinning in Harry's direction, this was going to be the perfect pay back material for the Yule ball, and she had to get a camera.

She turned to Lavender.

"Lav...do by any chance know where Colin Creevey is?" she smiled sweetly at her best friend.

Lavender frowned slightly "no...why?" Parvati leaned in and began to explain her plan.

Ron looked up from where he was now sitting just in front of one of the couches on the floor, picking some thread out of his Weasley jumper.

Those girls were acting weird.

Parvati was grinning like a Cheshire cat and kept glancing at Harry who had finished his wrestling match with Dean and was now leaning against the table panting slightly. Then she turned away and whispered to Lavender, who then joined in staring at Harry.

Ron narrowed his eyes; he didn't like the looks they were throwing.

Ginny then got up from her seat and joined them. They began to whisper to her and her eyes widened with shock, and then she too began to grin.

The three girls stood up and made their way over to him. He felt a bit confused wasn't the dare for Harry?

Ginny climbed up onto the couch called over the noise.

"Everyone!!" she called "everyone settle down!! We have the dare for Harry" she sent a large grin his way and he started to sink into the couch pillows.

"Alright! So the dare for Harry is..." a smirk began to grace her features and she eyed Harry dangerously.

"Harry...Lavender has a lovely pair of black and red lacy panties that we think would match your hair beautifully" she looked up from the spot of floor she was staring at to look straight into his horrified face.

Ron clapped his best friend on the back and chocked out a 'good luck mate' and removed himself from Harry's side to sit next to Hermione.

Harry was speechless.

He had to refuse! Lavenders panties!!

He looked around wildly for a way out, his shoulders slumped as he realised there was none.

Harry plucked up the last of his Gryffindor courage and raised his chin. Squaring his shoulders back he marched towards Lavender who was waving the offending garment.

He plucked them out of her hand and stalked towards the boys' dorm to change. Glancing back he was very pleased to see the entire common room was silent, all staring at him as if they did not expect him to actually go through with the dare.

Harry sent a smirk their way and disappeared through the door.

Timehaspassed

Hermione was pacing in front of the door to the boys dormitories, waiting for Harry to emerge, when she heard a muffled voice come from within the room.

Pressing her ear against the door she listened closely.

"Harry?", grasping the handle she pushed the door open to reveal Harry standing on his bed holding a bottle of firewhisky in one hand, the bra in the other and singing at the top of his voice.

"_We all live in a yellow submarine! A yellow submarine, yellow submarine!"_ he cried at the top of his lungs. As he twirled around on the bed, he caught glimpse of Hermione and stopped mid song.

"We_ all live..._oh hello 'mione!" he slurred and jumped off the bed with a slight thump. His face broke out into a broad drunken grin and he stumbled his way over to her.

Grasping her by the shoulders he leaned into her face and whispered, well not so much whispered but said rather loudly though you could tell he was trying to whisper "Hermione..." he said very seriously clasping her shoulders for support "...did you know?..." his eyes were wide and he looked very panicked "...that we live in a yellow submarine with....Ringo Starr!" he glanced around wildly and let go of Hermione only to stumble back to the bed and continue singing loudly while twirling around in a circle.

Hermione stood dumbfounded for a few minutes before regaining her composer.

Turning around she walked through the door and back to the couches.

Changeofscenery

As soon as she opened the door Ron came rushing up to her.

"Well" he said expectantly looking around behind Hermione "where is he?" Hermione gave a silent knowing smile and lead Ron over to the couches so she could address the group.

"Harry has put on the underwear and is now in the dorm twirling around in a circle singing 'yellow submarine' and talking about being stalked by Ringo Starr" Ron's jaw dropped and Seamus raised his eyebrows.

"Well that means Harry's out of the game" Seamus leaned back against the couch and took a deep breath.

"So...who's next?" Seamus breathed and leaned forward to grasp another bottle of firewhisky; he uncorked the top and took a swig of it before setting it down onto his stomach and surveyed the group.

Everyone looked at each other, a bit uneasy.

Dean took a swig of his firewhisky and stepped forward to take the challenge, the bottle swaying in his hand as he stood.

Seamus was about to ask him the question when his face fell and he became unusually quiet. His cheeks became devoid of colour and he gulped audibly.

"P...Prro...professor McGonagall" He stuttered as he stumbled back and hit the wall with a 'thump'.

Dean Whirled around to find Professor Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, deputy head mistress (in case anyone didn't know) standing by the door way, her eyebrows raised, a grim smile on her face.

Ron blanched.

"What are you all doing?!" she said pulling her tartan dressing gown around her more firmly and stepping into the room.

At that precise moment Harry decided that he had, had far too much fun in the dorm by himself and decided to grace them with his stumbling half dressed lacy garmented self.

The door swung open and he charged in, only to realise what had happened and turned around to 'charge' back through the door again.

"STOP!" McGonagall ordered pointing a shaking finger at the lingerie clad Harry. Harry froze mid track and slowly turned around his glasses sat crookedly on his nose as he funeral marched his way over to Ron.

"You are all in so much trouble!" she yelled, they all flinched.

"Get back into your proper dormitories this minute! And If I so much hear a peep from one of you, you'll have so much detention you grandchildren will be staying after classes!"

The boys said goodnight to all the girls and they all headed their separate ways.

A/N: okay end of a chappie! Only one more to go till it's finished...oh sigh how depressing.


	10. the end maybe?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything speech to fill in time

A/N: guys sniffle last chapter!

Ron awoke the next morning to the sound of thumping and rustling. He opened his eyes blearily to find Harry standing over him already dressed in his school robes, a solemn look on his face.

"Better hurry up mate, McGonagall just came in...we've all got to see the headmaster today" at this statement Ron shot up like a spring.

Harry noticed, "listen you'd better get dressed...were all meeting in the common room...well those of us who participated in the game, and are heading off to Dumbledore's office" Harry pulled on his robes, grabbed his bag and headed out of the dormitory, no doubt to join the others and wonder what kind of punishment they will receive.

Ron yawned loudly and threw back the covers of his bed.

Standing up he stretched for a couple of minutes and grabbed his school robes. '_No point in having a shower right now_' he thought while stuffing his bag with his school supplies.

As he came thundering down the stairs he met several faces that were anything but jovial about the happenings of last night.

When McGonagall made sure they were all there, she pushed them out the door and headed for Dumbledore's office.

They rounded the corner and came to the statue of the gargoyle; McGonagall gave them a look and said the password "yellow submarine".

Harry could swear she winked at him as they headed inside.

Dumbledore sat at his desk, his half moon glasses slipping down his nose, Hands perched underneath his chin.

"Please all of you sit" he said and gestured to the chairs that were now seated in front of him.

"I have been hearing some very interesting things about last night from many different teachers. Professor Snape swore he saw some figures down near his dungeon, Mr Filch said that Mr Weasley here kissed him and Professor McGonagall came to the dormitory last night to find you all still awake after hours and playing a game...uhh...'Truth or Dare' I believe" the group nodded morosely and waited for him to continue, but he did not instead he just sat there and stared at them.

Ron began to feel nervous.

"ummm sir?" he asked feeling quite stupid "what is our punishment?" all the others hung their heads as he said that last word 'punishment'.

Dumbledore looked puzzled.

"Punishment Mr Weasley? What makes you think I am going to punish you?" Ron looked up hopefully.

"That is up to Professor Snape and McGonagall and Mr Filch to decide" Ron's face dropped and his face took on a more horrified expression.

"You will see to them about you punishment and then you will go to classes, understood" the children nodded "well...you are dismissed" they got up from their seats and headed out the door.

Timehaspassed

"Well!" Professor Snape exclaimed, his black eyes glittering wildly "what to do with you?" the regular Slytherin smirk firmly in place "Mr Filch, Professor McGonagall and I have discussed this and we all believe that a simple detention is not going to solve anything" Ron gulped, this was not good.

"Therefore you are all going to have to assist Professor McGonagall and I on our rounds each week and you will also help Mr Filch with his duties around the castle. You are all dismissed" both the professors left the empty classroom and headed their own separate ways leaving the group of Gryffindors alone to ponder their punishment.

"Well, that went well" Dean exclaimed plonking himself down onto one of the vacant chairs.

"Yeah...that did go well, I was sure we'd get something worse!"

Just as Ron was picking up his bag he had an ingenious idea.

"Guys? Well I mean we didn't get such a bad punishment right?" the others nodded "well...why don't we play something different tomorrow night? I mean...what was that other thing you were talking about yesterday....ummmm....oh yeah! 'Spin the bottle?" Ron grinned, yep tonight was going to be even better.

A/N: well guys that's it! 'Drunk truth or dare' is over! Well...do you guys want a sequel? If you do Review and tell me, I was thinking it could be called

'Pissed spin the bottle'! How original is that! (Sarcasm). Tell me if you want that or not.

- thehappydementor.


End file.
